My Queen
by merlinsbutt
Summary: When Merlin wakes up to find Arthur not as himself, he must figure out how to reverse the enchantment.


Merlin awoke with a start, his brow covered in sweat and a problem between his legs. He shuffled to rearrange his blankets when he heard Gaius approach, rapping on the door.

"Merlin, you musn't keep the king waiting!"

Merlin groaned as he surveyed his erection, when suddenly it came back to him: the dream. He felt all of the remaining blood in his body rush downward as be recalled the images he saw in the night. It was about Arthur... but he wasn't quite himself. In fact, he was a woman. A woman with long, flowing blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, an amazing figure... Merlin shook his head and stood up with a start. Ridiculous. He didn't fancy Arthur, of all people, even though he made quite the lovely girl. The young warlock quickly dressed for the day and scarfed down his breakfast, making haste to the king's bedchambers. He entered the room, shutting the heavy wooden door behind him and strode directly to the curtains, pulling them aside with a flourish to let the bright light of dawn flood the room.

"Rise and shine, my king!" Merlin said with fake cheer, turning to the bed and nearly collapsing in surprise. He was staring at the same Arthur from his dream, the very same beautacious woman he had pictured.

The woman groaned and put a delicate hand over her eyes, attempting to shade the light. With her movement, the bedcovers shifted to reveal her extraordinarily naked chest, causing Merlin to choke on his own tongue. The manservant shifted his eyes and walked to the door, bolting it before returning to the king's bedside.

"Arthur..." Merlin spoke tentatively, "we seem to have a bit of a problem."

The young woman sat up clearly annoyed and took one look down, screamed (quite femininely if you asked Merlin), and jumped from the bed- tugging the blankets with her. Both Merlin and Arthur stared at one another wide-eyed, clearly neither knowing what was happening.

"S-sire?" Merlin spoke as Arthur rushed to view his reflection in the mirror at his dressing table. The woman released another scream, before covering her mouth when a banging was heard on the door.

"King Arthur!" came the voice of a guard through the wooden door, "do you need assistance?"

Arthur cleared his throat and spoke deeply, "No, no, that was just Merlin..."

The young warlock glared at the king, eyes slowly raking over his body. Arthur glared right back and pulled the blanket tighter around his chest.

"How could this have happened?" Arthur growled, "I must be dreaming."

Merlin would have found the whole situation rather humorous except for the underlying feeling of guilt he tried to push away. This was not his fault. But who else could have done it?

"Sorcery... there is no other way this could have come to be."

Merlin shifted his gaze away from his master, awkwardly avoiding the king's light blue eyes in fear of his guilt showing through.

"No one must know of this, Merlin. We have to find a way to fix this."

"We should go to Gaius-" Merlin spoke, interrupted when Arthur shouted at him, "No! I said no one must know, that means Gaius as well."

Merlin nodded, "Yes, sire. But what should we do?"

The king ran a hand tentatively through his long, blonde hair; eyes flicking downward, curiosity getting the best of him.

"There must be a way to undo this enchantment," Arthur said, furrowing his brow.

"How about I go ask Gaius, hypothetically?" Merlin asked, "Just to see if he knows anything."

Arthur nodded, eyes still cast downwards as his hands explored the unfamiliar flesh beneath the sheets. Merlin struggled to tear his eyes away, bowing curtly before exiting the room. He made his way slowly to Gaius' chambers, his mind clouded with confusion and lust. When he reached the physician's door, he took a deep breath before entering, calling out the elderly man's name.

Gaius was standing at his workbench, working studiously, his careful hands sweeping over the miscellaneous potions and elixirs.

"Merlin, my boy, shouldn't you be with Arthur?

Merlin nodded and spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words, "Yes, but I'm curious about something and was wondering if you might know anything about it."

"Then speak, Merlin. I don't have all day to stand around, I have many deliveries to make."

Merlin cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to look anywhere but into the eyes of his father figure as he spoke, "I was wondering if there were forms of magic that could change a person's gender."

Gaius simply stared at the young warlock incredulously, "What on earth would posses you to ask such a question?"

Merlin shrugged, shifting awkwardly "Just for learning purposes is all..."

Gaius gazed at him with a look of suspicion, "There have been rumors," the elderly physician spoke, "that certain forms of magic can alter a person's gender."

Merlin tried to look as innocent as possible, "And how would one try to reverse such magic?"

Gaius rose an eyebrow, "Merlin, is there something you're not telling me?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head and Gaius hesitantly continued, "Well, it's been said such magic can only reversed by achieving comfortability in the new form, through means of an orgasm brought on by whomever caused the enchantment. It was often used by the High Priestesses in the Old Religion as a form of sexual slavery."

Merlin nearly choked, "Y-you're not serious."

Gaius looked marvelously confused, "From what I've heard, yes, I'm very serious."

"Well, right then. Thanks for that," he said awkwardly and shuffled out the door. He couldn't describe the feeling in the pit of his stomach, a mixture of fear, excitement, and a bit of illness. He had no idea what he was going to say to Arthur; he was absolutely terrified. When he reached the king's chambers, he exhaled before knocking softly on the door.

"Leave me be!" came Arthur's voice, muffled through the thick wooden door.

"It's Merlin," the manservant replied, the sense of dread growing stronger and stronger as each second passed. The door opened slightly, allowing Merlin just enough space to slide through before turning and bolting the lock once more.

"You took your bloody time, then, didn't you?" the king snapped, causing Merlin to break out of the trance he fell into every time he caught sight of the beautiful woman before him. Arthur was now sporting a pair of trousers and a loose-fitting tunic in place of the bedsheet. Despite the unflattering clothes, he still managed to take Merlin's breath away. His simply couldn't tear his eyes away from Arthur, jaw going slack as his gaze raked over each and every curve and dip of the seemingly soft skin.

"Merlin!" Arthur said sharply, "What did Gaius say? If you breathed a word of this, I promise I will have you beheaded."

Merlin swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and his eyes clouded with lust. "He has a theory... I don't think you'll be too happy to hear it though, sire."

"Just come out with it, then! What must I do to rid myself of this curse?"

Merlin looked down at his hands, "This type of magic was used as a form of sexual slavery by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. It's only means of reverse is to er-" he paused, eyes flicking up to meet Arthur's bright blue ones.

"Merlin! So help me, spit it out or I will run you through!"

"You have to uh, have an orgasm."

Merlin built up the courage to look up at the king and wanted to melt into the floor as soon as he did, seeing how Arthur was staring at him like he'd just been informed his manservant was a powerful sorcerer.

"I'm not joking," Merlin said softly before the king could ask.

Arthur groaned and dropped his head into his hands. When he raised his head moments later, Merlin nearly stopped breathing at the sight of obvious lust in the king's eyes. The woman in front of him looked Merlin up and down, eyes lingering on the apparent problem in the warlock's trousers. Arthur took a step forward, then another and another until he was mere centimeters away from Merlin.

"Sire..." Merlin whispered softly, his eyes fluttering closed when Arthur gently pressed his lips to his manservant's. Almost instinctively, Merlin's arms snaked around the king's waist, pulling his feminine form close to him. Arthur whimpered into the kiss, feeling Merlin's erection pressed up against his thigh.

"Are we really doing this?" Merlin asked between breathy sighs and whimpers as the two kissed furiously.

"What choice do I have?" Arthur asked, moaning when Merlin began sucking at his neck, "Either you give me an orgasm or I'm stuck like this forever. I doubt Camelot would welcome me as their queen."

Merlin burst into laughter, the guilt subsiding and pure giddiness settling in. Arthur crossed his arms and stamped his foot in a rather prat-like manner, "It's not funny!"

"Of course, my queen."

Arthur punched him playfully in the arm and Merlin laughed once more, kissing the king and pulling him to the bed. Merlin lifted the delicate woman and placed her gently on the bed before straddling her thin waist.

"Y'know, I think I prefer you as a woman," Merlin said teasingly as his fingers traced Arthur's nipple through the thin material of his shirt, "you're much nicer to look at."

Arthur grinned, "Shut up, Merlin. I know you think I'm sexy, even as a man."

Merlin rolled his eyes and began placing soft kisses down Arthur's neck, mumbling into the milky skin, "Just stop talking before I make you."

Arthur let out a girlish giggle as Merlin's hand began to slide beneath his shirt, "I'd like to see you try."

A look flashed through Merlin's eyes that the young king had never seen before, so fierce that it sent a shiver down his spine. Merlin grinded unexpectedly, his hardened cock causing a delicious friction between Arthur's legs that felt so foreign, but familiar at the same time. The blonde-haired maiden moaned loudly at this unanticipated contact, hips bucking upwards to meet his manservant's. Merlin tugged Arthur's shirt over his head to reveal the unfamiliar breasts he only had a glimpse of before. He ran his hands all over the king's soft torso, fingers exploring needily until they came into contact with his silky, pink nipples. They were much larger and perkier than the pair on Arthur's true form, and Merlin couldn't help but lean down to curiously place his lips around one. Arthur arched into the wet heat of Merlin's mouth as his tongue flicked at the puckering nub, grazing it gently with his teeth. Arthur let out a strangled moan when he felt Merlin's fingers rub between his legs through the material of his trousers, a warm sensation forming in the pit of his stomach. Merlin slid lower and lower until he hovered directly above Arthur's clothed crotch, fingers making quick work of the laces that held the pants in their place. The dark-haired boy slid the breeches down the other's legs, tugging them completely off and tossing them to the floor. He sat back on his heels and stared in awe at the nude form before him, his cock growing even harder. Arthur writhed beneath him in anticipation, his chest rising and falling as he attempted to keep his breathing steady. Merlin moved to linger above Arthur's bare pussy, revering at the tuft of blonde hair nearly hiding the clitoris.

Merlin breathed softly, causing goosebumps to rise up on Arthur's skin. He leaned down and tentatively ran his tongue along the sensitive bundle of nerves, growing confident in his actions as Arthur began to moan appreciatively and clutch onto the bed sheets in desperation. He licked languidly along her glistening folds, causing the blonde to intertwine his fingers in Merlin's soft, brown locks. Pushing the warlock. closer to him, Arthur cried out when Merlin's tongue slipped inside of him and a finger slid in alongside. The king gripped his hair even tighter. Pumping the digit into his unexplored pussy, Merlin lapped at his core, enjoying the way he writhed beneath him. He continued his actions, tongue caressing every part of Arthur until the king came undone.

Merlin sat back on his heels and right before his eyes, Arthur transformed back into his original self.

"Bloody hell," the king gasped, struggling for breath, his bare chest heaving, "have you done that before, Merlin?"

Merlin blushed scarlet and Arthur couldn't compress his smile when he saw the rosy tips of Merlin's ears, "Just once, years ago."

Arthur tried to refrain from laughing at the sight in front of him; he couldn't help but grin at Merlin's tousled hair, rumpled clothes, and aroused member in his trousers.

"How long has it been since somebody has touched you?"

Merlin was slightly taken aback at Arthur's question, "Never," he responded, shifting uncomfortably as his penis strained against its confining material. Arthur sat up and crawled over to his manservant, fingers running alongside his jaw and down to the nape of his neck, fingers playing with the whisps of hair there.

"So beautiful," he whispered as his fingers ghosted up to trace his lips, feeling the other boy's erection against his thigh. Merlin was still blushing, even moreso when Arthur's hand ran down his chest and rested on his cock.

Merlin shivered involuntarily as Arthur lightly traced the outline of his dick with his fingertips. He inhaled sharply when the king laid down and traced the outline through the thin material again, but this time with her tongue.

"Arthur..." the warlock muttered, clenching his jaw in attempt to regain his composure; the other man was now stroking him through the material of his trousers, which were quickly tenting, and he pulled out his dick. Merlin moaned appreciatively as Arthur's tongue licked up his shaft, his lips wrapping around the head. His tongue circled the slit, ghosting over it once before he went down on him further. Wrapping his hand around the base, Arthur pumped as he sucked, humming happily as he heard the whimpers coming from Merlin's mouth. He glanced up, nearly coming at the look on the dark-haired man's face. His bottom lip was captured in between his teeth as he struggled to keep his eyes open, groaning when they made eye contact. Arthur pulled away for just a moment to catch his breath, placing a soft kiss into Merlin's thigh before biting down on the sensitive skin that would be sure to bruise dark on his milky-white skin.

Merlin moaned loudly as Arthur captured his leaking member in his mouth once more, his tongue swirling around him. His lips slid down the warlock's shaft until the tip of his cock entered his throat. Arthur swallowed, causing the dragonlord to thrust forward and let out a loud moan, "Oh God, Arthur."

The king of Camelot moaned around him and sucked, enjoying the way Merlin bucked helplessly into his mouth. Arthur could tell he was close by the way one hand was on his head, fingers entangled in his blonde hair, pushing his lips further down his cock. He took as much as he could into his mouth and swallowed, causing Merlin to let out one last strangled moan and release his load in his mouth. Swallowing,  
Arthur sucked on the head, allowing Merlin to ride out his orgasm.

"Fuck..." Merlin gasped, out of breath, "have you done that before?"

Arthur smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "With Gwaine and Leon."

Merlin nearly fainted at the thought. His was snapped out of his imagination and smiled broadly when Arthur spoke, "Maybe I should become enchanted more often."

And one day he could, appointing Merlin as his court sorcerer and closest, most intimate friend.


End file.
